Mozaik
by Shuamarillys SV-03 Family
Summary: Sebuah kisah takkan sempurna tanpa menceritakan mozaik penyusunnya. A drabble collection. Chapter 32 : Pantun. Dendang pantun cintaku padamu.
1. Rapi

**A/N: **Project pertama dari akun Collab antara beberapa author dan authoress ini.

Tiap chapter berisi satu drabble, dan ditulis oleh salah satu author. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

**Disclaimer: **Mbah Masaashiii~!

**1. Rapi**

**Karena Naruto yang selalu berpakaian seenaknya…**

**~By Galerians~**

Melihat cara berpakaian Naruto dalam kesehariannya, membuat Hinata jadi membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Naruto jika dia berpakaian rapi.

Mengenakan jas formal berwarna hitam, celana kain berwarna senada, sepatu kulit yang sudah dipoles dengan semir, kemudian sebuah dasi untuk melengkapinya. Rambut yang diberi gel dan disisir sehingga tidak lagi acak-acakan. Dan mungkin kacamata sebagai pelengkap.

Perlahan-lahan, imajinasi itu terbentuk di dalam kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum, karena dalam bayangan itu, Naruto terlihat amat tampan. Dan dia bertekad, suatu hari dia akan merealisasikan buah pikirannya itu.

Akan tetapi, Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tak mampu. Karena setiap kali ia membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari, ia melihat dada bidangnya yang telanjang, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, dan mata setengah tertutup yang sayu. Dan Hinata akan dipaksa untuk mengakui bahwa Naruto terlihat jauh, jauh, jauh lebih seksi seperti ini.

~•~

**A/N:** Auw. Hinata nakal deh.

Drabble berikutnya akan diposting 3 hari lagi (jangka minimal antar-apdet). Tapi jika hamba sudah menerima 5 reviews (atau lebih), maka besok akan langsung diapdet.

Ciao!


	2. Pervert

**A/N: **Drabble kedua dari para Author NaruHina Lover Family.

**Summary:** *Beginilah pikiran orang-orang mesum, tak jauh dari yang berbau rate-M. Bahkan anaknya sendiri!*

**Genre:** Humor

**Setting:** AU.

**Disclaimer :** Keluarga gue yang tinggal di jepang, namanya Masashi Kishimoto.

**2. Pervert**

**Bahkan para orangtua pun tak lepas dari bahaya pikiran mesum**

**~By Rei Azzura kun~**

Langkah kaki Hiashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terhenti di depan kamar anak sulungnya, Hinata.

"Hinata, aku lepas ya?"

Bukan suara Hinata, tapi suara pria. Hiashi maju selangkah mendekati pintu. Apanya yang dilepas?

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku malu."

Naruto! Di dalam sana. Satu langkah lagi tercipta.

"Kau buka sendiri, atau aku yang buka?"

Ancaman! Dua langkah sekaligus.

"Ah, sakit Naruto-kun."

Rintihan! Tiga langkah. Pintu kamar tepat di depannya sekarang.

"Sabar, sedikit lagi selesai."

Apanya yang selesai?

"Ah!"

Hinata memekik. Anaknya memekik!

BLAM!

Bunyi keras bergema saat daun pintu menabrak dinding. Hiashi menendang pintu dengan sadis!

Keheningan tercipta.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya yang tanpa kaos kaki, sedangkan Naruto berjongkok dengan tangan memegang kapas berlumur obat merah. Keduanya menatap ke arah Hiashi dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-Ayah? Apa yang..."

"Stop," potong Hiashi, "Tak usah bertanya." ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil menggerutu.

"Aku kebanyakan pikiran mesum."

**A/N: **Hiashi tak jauh beda dengan Jiraiya ataupun Kakashi.

Rei Azzura kun Out

Jangan lupa review-nya. . . :-)


	3. Genggaman

**A/N: **Okay. It's high time to show my specialty. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** Sudah jelas…

**Genggaman**

**Memberitahuku sesuatu yang tak bisa kau ucapkan**

**~By Galerians~**

"Selamat, Pak. Anak laki-laki yang sehat."

Naruto tak bisa menahan tangis. Dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, Naruto menerima bayi yang menangis itu ke dalam buaiannya. Seraya bibirnya mengecup dahi sang anak dalam sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang, rasa syukur yang tak terputus berulang kali tercetus dari dalam benaknya.

"Naruto-kun…" sebuah panggilan lemah menyapa telinganya.

"Hinata, lihat…" Naruto pergi ke samping ranjang tempat istrinya terbaring. "Dia sangat tampan…"

Dalam diam, Naruto memperhatikan istrinya memangku anak mereka, menghujani pipinya yang masih merah dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh cinta. Dia nampak begitu kelelahan, wajahnya lembab karena keringat dan rambutnya kusut, namun bagi Naruto Hinata sekarang justru terlihat begitu cantik. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata seakan bercahaya, dan saat itu Naruto sadar, wanita ini adalah malaikat dalam kehidupannya.

Mereka bertemu pandang, dan saling senyum. Hinata meraih tangan Naruto, kemudian membungkusnya dalam sebuah genggaman yang erat, hangat…namun sekaligus begitu rapuh.

"Naruto…" nada bisikan itu menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan senyum Naruto lenyap dalam sekejab. "Jaga dia ya…?"

"H-Hinata…?"

Genggaman tangannya terlepas.

Mata Hinata tak pernah terbuka lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

~•~

**A/N: **Bahkan hamba sendiri kesusahan menahan air mata…

Kasih komentarnya ya…


	4. Tetap

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate reality**

**Genre: Romance**

.

**Tetap**

**.**

_**~Tak ada yang salah ketika kau sudah memutuskan untuk tetap mencinta~**_

**.**

**Oleh: MoonLite Crystal**

.

Tiga tahun berlalu…

Sejak perang besar itu.

Kedamaian yang membahagiakan menyelimuti dunia. Pahlawan dunia ninja yang menyelamatkan dunia telah menjadi Hokage.

Semua yang diinginkan Naruto Uzumaki tercapai. Dan banyak hal yang dilupakannya karena begitu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sebagai Hokage.

Tiga tahun, dan Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan seseorang yang dicintainya dalam diam.

Hinata tak meminta jawaban atas cintanya, karena dia hanya menyatakan.

Tak terbersit sedikitpun keinginan untuk memiliki atau dimiliki.

Hinata merasa bukan tempatnya untuk berkeinginan seperti itu.

*~NH~*

"Kembalikan ramenku, Brengsek!"

"Kerjakan dulu tugas-tugasmu, Idiot."

"Narutooo~ jangan marah pada Sasuke-_kun_! Sai, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku melerai mereka!"

"Mereka pasti berhenti bertengkar jika kau menendang kelemahan—"

"Kubunuh kau, Sai!"

"Hem… aku hanya menyarankan pada Sakura cara cepat mendiamkan kalian berdua, Naruto, Sasuke."

Hinata baru saja ingin melintasi taman, ketika mendengar dan melihat pertengkaran tim tujuh ditambah Sai. Pemandangan yang lazim dijumpai seisi Konoha. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk melewati taman Konoha yang sebenarnya tempat umum untuk siapa saja mendatangi atau sekedar melewatinya.

_Déjà vu_.

Kini dia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon yang tinggi menjulang, lebat akan dedaunan yang melindunginya dari sekilas pandangan mata. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, akhirnya dia melakukan kegiatan ini lagi; mengawasi pemuda itu.

Hinata tak menyangkal jika seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Berdekatan saja sudah membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Apalagi berbicara…

Senyum lega terulas di wajah Hinata, memandang Naruto yang—walaupun bertengkar—terlihat bahagia dengan teman-temannya. Syukurlah, meskipun sering kelelahan karena tugas sebagai Hokage menumpuk—Sakura dan Sasuke selalu saja punya cara untuk membuat Naruto bekerja patuh dibantu oleh Sai—Naruto tetap berbahagia.

Naruto pantas mendapatkannya. Siapa yang tak tahu kisah sedih pemuda itu dan perjuangannya hingga dia mampu meraih mimpi-mimpinya?

'_Aku tidak tau.' _Hinata memang tidak mengetahui Naruto lebih baik dari teman-teman atau gurunya. Entah latar-belakangnya, asal-usulnya, kisah sedihnya, kesukaannya, hal yang dibencinya dan sebagainya. Hal-hal sepele di mana ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, hal tersebut pasti tak terlewatkan untuk menarik hati orang yang dicintainya.

Yang disaksikan Hinata sejak kecil adalah betapa kesepiannya Naruto. Keteguhannya dan perjuangannya yang tak pernah menyerah. Atau karena Hinata waktu itu yang terlalu banyak memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam?

Yang mana saja, tetap membuatnya terperangkap dalam kekaguman, yang kian lama bertransformasi menjadi cinta.

Apakah cintanya adalah cinta yang salah?

Detail-detail sepele seorang Naruto Uzumaki saja dia tak mengetahuinya.

Hinata hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika melakukan tindakan itu, lebih terasa seperti penguntit dibandingkan seorang pecinta.

_**Asal Naruto bahagia, itu sudah cukup. **_

"Naruto-_kun_."

Angin berhembus, menyibakkan ranting dengan dedaunan lebat yang semula menyembunyikan sosok Hinata. Tepat saat tak sengaja Naruto memandang pada pohon tempatnya berada.

Keduanya bertemu pandang.

Ketika itulah Hinata telah memutuskan untuk tetap menyayangi Naruto daripada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun mungkin Naruto tak pernah menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Naruto yang menyadari eksistensinya saja… sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Bahagia selalu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata memandang Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan ia pun berjalan pergi dengan senyum dan raut kebahagiaan tercermin darinya.

Hinata beranjak pergi, dan Naruto terdiam membisu dibuatnya.

*~NH~*

.

The End

.

_**Special backsound: track 28, Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion. **_

**A/N:** Ya, ini memang Light. Tapi perlu diingat, Light masih berstatus hiatus. Cuma aktif di akun keluarga ini saja~hahaha!

Oh ya, Light mohon maaf atas ke-_cliffie-ending_-an fic ini. Hihihi. Setelah Light baca ulang _drabble_ ini, Light sendiri malah geregetan dan gegulingan gaje.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! _Mind to_ RnR? ^_^


	5. Sensasi

**A/N: **Hey, guys. How about this…? Drabble by me.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sensasi**

**Sebuah perbedaan pendapat antara ayah dan anak**

**~By Ray Ichioza~**

Tak sadarkan diri, hal itu sudah biasa terjadi pada Hinata jika menyinggung hubungannya dengan Naruto. Lalu kenapa, kali ini, malah Naruto yang terkapar pingsan karena babak belur?

Alasannya? Sederhana saja. Naruto melewati batas waktu yang diberikan Hiashi padanya untuk 'menyentuh' Hinata.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENCIUM PUTRIKU LEBIH DARI 30 DETIK! PUTRIKU BISA MATI KELELEP, DASAR BOCAH MESUM! KUBUNUH KAU!"

…Oke, mungkin tidak sesederhana itu bagi sang ayah yang overprotektif. Ah… Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata sukai dari 'sensasi' kelelep ala seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu.

~•~

**A/N: **Dasar Hiashi! Hyuuga bangkotan! Ga ngerti keinginan putrinya sendiri… *dibantai klan Hyuuga*

Komennya ya…


	6. The Scream!

**A/N:** Yo! Giliran Saya ya? Ok langsung aja.

**Diskliminer:** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

**Warning:** OOC BERAT!

**Scream!**

**Karena Naruto juga bisa menjadi sosok yang menakutkan**

**By**

**=The Portal Transmission-19=**

Malam yang mencekam, di sebuah apartemen di jalan Konoha.

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap melakukan aksi brutal di malam hari, jaket hitam, sarung tangan layaknya Rocker, dan aksesoris lainnya yang bertema Black.

Dia keluar dari apartemennya, menaiki motor Harley Davidson, yang selalu menemani aksinya di malam hari.

Pukul 10:45, masih belum menemukan mangsanya, sabar dan terus mencari dan akhirnya…

Terlihat seorang wanita di tepi jalan yang sepi, sedang menunggu angkutan yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Wanita yang cantik jelita, dengan iris mata abu-abu dan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna lavender.

Naruto mendekat perlahan ke arah gadis itu, "Akhirnya, mangsa pertamaku di malam ini," gumam Naruto seraya menyeringai licik.

Hinata, gadis indigo yang nyawanya terancam bahaya, menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan dilihatnya seorang pria dengan tato seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata sinis.

Tak menjawab, hanya seringai licik yang tergambar di wajah sangar Naruto. Tangan kanan dimasukkan ke saku jaket hitamnya, membuat gadis di depannya bergidik ngeri.

Pistol. Ya, pistol atau mungkin pisau yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto, dan hal itu yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

Tangan Naruto mulai dikeluarkan dari sakunya secara perlahan-lahan, sambil memegang sesuatu, sesuatu yang panjang dan berkilap. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup lagi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, dia turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Hinata perlahan-lahan.

Kini jarak keduanya hanya setengah meter, Naruto menodongkan benda mengkilat tersebut ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menutup matanya. Diarahkannya benda itu ke wajah Hinata. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat.

Hingga akhirnya…

"Mau beli coklat, mbak? Saya jual dua ribu per batang."

**O-W-A-R-I**

**A/N: **Yo! Ternyata Hinata bisa linglung juga ya, haha


	7. Dia

Yeah! Kali ini giliranku bikin drabble.

Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**Disclaimer:** Papi Masako (**MASA**shi **K**ishimot**O**) punya Naruto. *digeplak Masashi karena plesetin namanya yang keren -?-*

**Warning:** AU, little OOC, lebay, abal, gaje, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Dia**

**Yang selalu ada**

**By: Yui Hoshina**

Dia..

Dia selalu muncul di hadapanku setiap saat.

Setiap pagi, siang, sore, malam, bahkan sebelum tidurpun 'dia' selalu muncul.

Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu saat 'ia' datang di hadapanku. Bahkan aku senang atas kehadirannya. Dia..

Kini 'dia' muncul lagi. Setiap kali aku mempunyai janji dengan orang yang kucintai, Naruto Uzumaki, 'ia' datang dan menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu menatapnya. Tidak sekalipun terpikir olehku untuk berpisah dengannya begitu cepat. Aku ingin bersama dengannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Suara Naruto-kun yang memprotesku karena aku terlalu lama berhadapan dengannya kini membuyarkan lamunanku sekarang.

"HINATA! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERCERMIN TERUS, SIH? KITA SUDAH HAMPIR TERLAMBAT KE PELANTIKAN HOKAGE YANG BARU!" teriak Naruto-kun kesal.

Haah.. sepertinya ini waktunya berpisah. Aku menatap kembali bayangan seseorang dalam cermin itu. "Sampai jumpa, diriku yang manis."

Bahkan seorang Hinata yang pemalu sekalipun bisa bernarsis ria di depan cermin. =.="

**End**

**A/N:** Fic terabal dan terpendek yang pernah aku buat. =_='

Mind to review? ^^

Cute smile..

Yui Hoshina ^^v


	8. Kontradiksi

**A/N: **Wokeh, giliran drabble Nee-chan yang dipublish (comment added by beta-reader, Galerians)

**Disclaimer:** Kayak biasa, Mas Masako (niru disclaimer mami kemarin)

**Warning:** Bisa AU, bisa canon, yang pasti rada OOC.

**Kontradiksi**

**Ada kalanya sifat seseorang bisa bertolak belakang dengan aslinya**

**~By Sayaka Dini~**

Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Bahwa Hinata yang notabene wanita pemalu nan lembut, bisa serewel ini saat ngidam pertamanya…

"Pokoknya kau harus melakukannya untukku," meski nadanya lembut, namun makna paksaan kentara sekali terdengar.

"Tak bisakah yang lain, Hinata? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asal jangan yang ini!" Naruto masih berusaha memohon, memasang tampang memelas yang sayangnya tak mempan bagi Hinata untuk saat ini.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku tetap ingin melihat penampilan ayah kalau berambut pendek. Dan aku ingin kau yang memotongnya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya juga, perutku akan sakit terus dan aku takkan bisa tidur malam ini," rengek Hinata.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa. Bisa dipastikan besok bukan hanya Hinata yang ke rumah sakit untuk cek kandungan, kemungkinan besar Naruto juga ikut diopname.

~•~

**A/N: **Naruto, betapa kasihannya dirimu…

Jangan pelit komentar ya!


	9. Childish

**(Both author's notes below is written by the editor, Galerians.)**

**A/N: **Hanya mau mengingatkan, setiap chapter dalam fic ini berdiri sendiri (alias tidak bersambung).

**Disclaimer: **We don't have Naruto.

**Warning: **Setting AU atau canon itu terserah imajinasi pembaca, yang penting beware the OOC-ness!

**Childish**

**Siapa bilang orang dewasa tidak bisa bersikap kekanakan**

**~By Sayaka Dini~**

Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, melipat tangannya di depan dada, memasang wajah sejutek mungkin, lengkap dengan arah pandang yang berlawanan dengan tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Naruto-kun, sampai kapan kau akan terus mendiamkanku?" Hinata berjalan menghampirinya, lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau yang memulai, Hinata. Mana janjimu yang mengatakan mencintaiku sepenuhnya? Sekarang kau malah terang-terangan mencium Nobu di depan mataku," ketus Naruto.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Hinata malah terkikik, "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Nobu yang baru berumur dua bulan sudah kau cemburui. Lagian, dia itu kan anak kita sendiri."

"Tapi tetap saja kau lebih memilih menemaninya yang rewel setiap saat, ketimbang mengurusi suamimu sendiri. Bahkan sudah tiga bulan kita tidak melakukan–…ugh," Naruto mengerang.

Hinata akhirnya kasihan juga, "M-maaf…"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup."

"Kalau gitu kau mau minta apa?"

Naruto menyeringai, "Nah, Hinata…" mendadak suaranya terdengar lembut. "Malam ini giliran kau yang menemaniku tidur."

Untuk selanjutnya, hanya mereka yang boleh tahu. Karena ini termasuk rahasia keluarga…

~•~

**A/N: **Dasar Naruto, cari-cari kesempatan aja…

Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Engine

**(Both author's notes below are written by the editor, Galerians.)**

**A/N: **Oke, Valentine tiba! Jadi drabble-nya juga harus bertema Valentine dong!

**Disclaimer: **We never, and will never, ever, ever, ever, own Naruto.

**Warning: **AU, and a bit OOC.

**Engine**

**Dimana kita menemukan banyak kesamaan**

**~By Hayate-kun Fuziwara~**

Valentine…

Menurut orang banyak, itu adalah hari kasih sayang. Hari dimana seseorang memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda rasa sayang pada kekasihnya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto.

Doi sedang menyiapkan puisi cinta yang sangat romantis untuk Hinata. Tapi kalian tau sendiri kan, kalo Naruto itu bukan anak yang jago dalam menulis kata-kata yang puitis? Tapi kenapa doi nekat melakukannya? Alasannya cuma satu, Kawan. Doi gak punya modal, kekeke.

Berbekal buku pengetahuan tentang otomotif yang doi temukan di bawah lemari, doi menulis puisi romantis itu.

Pengen tau hasilnya? Kita lihat.

Oh Hinata, wajahmu bagai Piston yang memompa jantungku, sehingga aku meledak saat menatapmu.

Oh Hinata, senyummu bagai Radiator yang selalu menyejukkan hatiku.

Oh Hinata, suaramu bagai Tromol Cakram yang selalu menghentikanku saat aku berbuat salah.

Oh Hinata, dirimu bagaikan Engine mobil yang selalu membuatku hidup dan akan selalu kujaga karena harganya mahal.

Pengen tahu reaksi Hinata saat mendengarnya? Ayo kita intip, Kawan!

Awalnya sih, Hinata tersipu saat Naruto memberitahunya kalau ia akan membacakan puisi. 'Tumben Naruto-kun seromantis ini," batinnya. Tapi setelah selesai…

Alisnya berkedut dan di jidatnya terbentuk 3 buah segitiga siku-siku.

"Jadi, kaupikir aku sebuah kendaraan?"

Makanya dikau jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Kawan.

**END**

**A/N: **Yaelah, Naruto. Nape juga lu bikin puisi pake buku otomotif.

Keep the reviews coming!


	11. Takut

**A/N: **Drabblenya fresh from the oven.

**Disclaimer:** Om gue *nyengir bangga* Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Agak (Atau mungkin, amat) OOC.

**Takut**

**Setiap orang punya ketakutannya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Naruto**

**~By Rei Azzura kun~**

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu terkenal tidak takut apapun. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa cari mati dengan Hokage kelima yang terkenal galak minta ampun. Patah tulang adalah resiko paling ringan bagi siapa saja yang berani main-main dengan Tsunade. Namun Naruto, dengan entengnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang paling dibenci Tsunade: nenek.

Tapi setelah menikahi Heiress klan Hyuuga, Hinata, semua berubah. Sekarang, ia banyak memiliki ketakutan yang selalu berkaitan dengan sang istri tersayang.

Beberapa di antaranya…

Naruto takut pulang terlambat, entah itu sekedar jalan-jalan atau bahkan saat misi sekalipun. Karena, Hinata dengan wajah manyun khas miliknya akan menunggunya di depan pintu saat ia terlambat. Berondongan pertanyaan seperti peluru senjata mesin milik Jepang yang menembaki pesawat tempur milik Amerika di Perang Dunia II sudah pasti akan diterimanya. Kenapa terlambat? Dari mana? Sama siapa? Dan berbagai petuah tambahan lainnya. Ujung-ujungnya, Hinata akan membelakanginya saat di tempat tidur. Sesuatu yang kebanyakan ditakuti oleh para suami.

Naruto juga takut kalau tidak makan di rumah. Karena Hinata pasti sudah menyiapkan bejibun makanan di atas meja ketika waktu makan tiba. Kalau sampai ia absen, apapun alasannya, sudah tentu ia akan mendapati keadaan dapur apartemen sewaan mereka setelah menikah seperti baru saja diserang monster legendaris dari Jepang, Godzilla. Entah itu pecahan piring, cangkir, dan mangkok yang berserakan di lantai, mie ramen yang berceceran di atas meja makan, bahkan yang paling parah, piring terbang nyasar ke tetangga.

Tapi, ketika kau bertanya langsung padanya apa yang paling ia takuti, ia akan tersenyum simpul dan menjawab,

"Aku paling takut kehilangan Hinata."

**A/N: **Hinata sering ngamuk ya, XD

Keep the reviews coming!


	12. Bunga

**A/N:** Maaf atas ketelatan kami mengupdate drabble terbaru. Baiklah, kali ini drabble karya ANBU Tora. (comment added by Sayaka Dini)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi.

.

**Bunga**

**~by ANBU Tora~**

.

Saat Hinata ulang tahun, Naruto tiba-tiba jadi romantis. Dia berniat memberikan bunga untuk Hinata. Untuk itu, dia mengunjungi Toko Bunga Yamanaka sekalian meminta saran pada Ino.

"Naruto? Tumben kau kesini. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ino keheranan saat Naruto memasuki tokonya.

"Eh...Ino. Menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok untuk seorang gadis?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Gadis? Apa dia spesial untukmu, Naruto?" tanya Ino balik.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis itu. Apa dia orang yang spesial buatmu?"

"Eh..i...iya. Mungkin." Jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Dasar kau. Jawab seperti itu saja pakai mungkin. Berikan saja bunga mawar merah. Bukannya mawar bunga yang paling indah di dunia ini."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ino!" kata Naruto sumringah.

Dia pun lalu meminta Ino membungkuskannya satu.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Hinata, ya!" kata Ino menggoda ketika Naruto akan keluar dari tokonya. Naruto tersenyum tersipu-sipu.

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tetapi setiba disana, Naruto jadi berpikir kalau Ino berkata salah. Bukan mawar bunga yang paling indah di dunia ini. Justru Hinata dengan kimono lavender-nya lah, bunga yang paling indah di mata Naruto.

.

**A/N :** Hinata memang yang paling indah dimata Naruto. Betul? ^_^

Review?


	13. Goodbye

**A/N:** Saatnya yang bergenre Angst... (comment added by Dini)

**Disclaimer:** tentu saja dari guru kami semua, **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Warning:** Naruto's POV

**Goodbye**  
**Sesuatu yang indah pun kadang harus berakhir.**

**~by Aojiru no Sekai~**

Hinata..

Dia bilang padaku untuk berhenti menangis, ia tak ingin melihat air mataku jatuh karenanya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis, melihatnya yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah tak berdaya, dan aku yang hanya bisa duduk diam menemaninya.

Tentu saja aku akan menangis!

Dia adalah orang yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi! Dan kini, ia harus berjuang sendirian melawan penyakit yang terus menggerogotinya itu.

Padahal, aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingnya, padahal aku telah berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya.

Tapi kenapa cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan, kenapa hanya itu!

Aku menangis, aku menangisi kebodohanku yang tak berguna ini.

Tapi,

Dia malah tersenyum, dan berterima kasih karena aku selalu ada untuknya.

Dia juga bilang maaf, karena membuatku harus menjaga Hinano sendirian, buah hati kami.

Dan..

Kalimat terakhir yang kuingat darinya adalah..

"Terima kasih, karena telah membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini!"

Selamat tinggal Hinata.

Selamat jalan.

**FIN**

.

**A/N:** Yang tabah yah Naruto...

Review dari kalian adalah salah satu bahan bakar kami untuk mengupdate drabble selanjutnya. ^_^


	14. Permintaan

**Disclaimer:** Om Masako (**MASA**shi **K**ishimot**O**)

**Warning:** AU, OOC.

**Permintaan  
~by Yui Hoshina~**

.  
"Aku ingin mati," kata-kata itu terlontar dari pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Di hadapannya sekarang, ada Hinata yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin mati. Bolehkan?" pinta Naruto dengan mata memelas.

Pernyataan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dari Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa hanya untuk mati saja harus minta izin segala?

"J-jangan! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau kau mati! Kalau kau mati… SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMBAYAR TAGIHAN UTANG RAMENMU?"

CUT!

"Hinata! Ini sudah ke-99 kali kau salah dialog. Bisakah kau serius?" protes sang produser, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Go-gomenasai. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena ekspresi Naruto-kun terlihat serius sekali. Jadi.."

"Ulangi lagi!"

"Heeh? Ulang lagi? Aku capek, Kaa-san," keluh Naruto.

"Jangan banyak protes. Kita mulai adegannya," kata Kushina.

"Take 100, adegan 15, Permintaan, mulai," kata Minato sebagai kru film.

"ACTION!" seru Kushina pakai toa.

"Aku ingin mati. Bolehkan?" kata Naruto mengulangi dialognya.

"Boleh," jawab Hinata polos.

GUBRAK!

"HINATAAAAAA~!"

"Hoeeeeee~! Go-gomenasai!"

Sepertinya latihan adegan film ini akan berlangsung saaaangat lama.

End (?)

**a/n:** keseharian syuting gaje film perdana (?) Naruto. =.='

-Yui Hoshina sign out. ^^-


	15. Misterius

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: **AU.

~•~

**Misterius**

**~By Ochibi de Mornin'Star~**

Malam yang sunyi melanda sebuah villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Seorang cowok berambut pirang terlihat sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku di beranda. Ia tak mau menghabiskan liburannya hanya dengan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya saja tanpa menikmati hal lain yang sudah disiapkan tempat ini.

Suara angin berhembus terdengar ke telinga Naruto, membisikkan sedikit suasana horor. Bulu kuduknya terasa meremang, dan dengan takut-takut Naruto mencoba menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan sosok wanita pucat dengan rambut panjang yang tengah mengamati langit yang berhiaskan bulan purnama.

"Hinata! Bikin kaget saja, kukira siapa!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Hinata itu menatap Naruto lembut.

"He? Kau pucat sekali, Hinata. Kau belum makan dari tadi siang gara-gara sibuk ngurusin kami kan? Maaf ya, sudah merepotkan."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Rambut panjangnya yang panjang tergerai bagaikan melambai ketika tertiup angin malam.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu sana," sosok itu menggeleng. Naruto mendesah kecil karena sejak tadi Hinata cuma meresponnya dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Hinata, kau kenapa sih? Kalau di hadapanku kau selalu saja diam dan kadang menolak menatapku. Apa kau membenciku?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Entah kenapa aku kesal kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku kesal diacuhkan olehmu," Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin karena…"

.

.

.

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu…" sadar akan ucapannya, semburat merah menghampiri pipi Naruto.

Srek…srek…

Naruto sedikit tercengang ketika rambutnya diacak-acak oleh sosok perempuan yang kini berada di depannya.

Naruto terpaku sebentar dan tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang amat sangat menyerangnya. Hal terakhir yang Naruto rasakan sebelum kedua matanya tertutup dan dia jatuh terlelap, adalah sentuhan di rambutnya.

XXX

"Ohayou, Hinata! Kau kuat juga ya? Menggendongku sampai ke kamar begitu," seru Naruto dengan semangat.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan.

"Jadi… apa jawaban atas pernyataanku?"

"Pernyataan apa?"

"Aku suka padamu!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak tak percaya, dan untuk waktu yang lama, kesunyian mengelilingi mereka berdua. Tapi kemudian, ia berkata,

"A-aku juga…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk gadis yang kini menjadi kekasih barunya.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak pucat lagi seperti tadi malam."

Hinata menatap Naruto kebingungan.

"Iya, tadi malam di beranda wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Naruto-kun, sejak kemarin sore aku sudah tertidur di kamarku."

…

Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri.

~•~

**A/N: **Huwaaa.. Q benci hantuuuu! 0 *kabur secepat eyeshield 21*

Keep the reviews coming!


	16. Sepeda

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, rada OOC.  
**SUMMARY:** "Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu, assik lho!"  
.

**Sepeda**

**~By Scyhrzo~  
**.

Enak yah, punya cowok bawa mobil. Kemana-mana gak kepanasan dan gak lebih pewe, apa lagi kalo mobilnya mobil mewah sekelas Lamborghini, BMW, atau Benz. Wuiiihh, assik banget.  
Tapi, bagi Hinata Hyuuga, diboncengi naik sepeda jauh lebih mengasyikkan ketimbang diantar jemput naik mobil mewah. Kenapa? Oh… dia punya alasan tersendiri.  
"Hina-chan! Pulang bareng yuk!" panggil Naruto sembari membunyikan bel sepeda tuanya. Hinata mengangguk pelan, rona merah di pipinya semakin kentara saat tangannya melingkari pinggang cowok pirang itu. "sudah?"  
"I-iyaa.."  
"Pegangan yang erat ya… Hina-chan. Karena kita akan melaju kencaaanggg!" ucap Naruto sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni bukit.  
"Kyaaa!"  
Hinata sangat senang dibonceng naik sepeda oleh Naruto, karena dengan begitu dia punya alasan untuk memeluk seerat-eratnya cowok pirang itu!

**~0o0o~  
THE END  
**

**Pojok Author(stress) :**  
Enaknya jadi Hinata... wuuu... mau dong!

Mind review?


	17. Obat

**A/N:** Saatnya drabble collab dari Sayaka Dini & Ray Ichioza... *nyengir bangga*

**Disclaimer:** jika Naruto punya kami. Sudah dari dulu kami membuat resepsi pernikahannya bersama Hinata. XD

**Warning:** Canon. Agak OOC. Genre romance..

**Obat**

**Sangat diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan sebuah penyakit**

**~by Ray & Dini~  
**

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto selalu bangun kesiangan. Rahasia kecil yang ia punya adalah kesulitannya dalam mencoba untuk tidur tiap malam alias insomnia yang dia derita sejak kecil.

Tiap malam tiba, di dalam kamarnya, dia selalu sendiri. Sejak kecil dia takut menghadapi tidurnya, karena setiap dia terlelap, selalu ada mimpi buruk yang menantinya. Semua warga konoha terang-terang menatapnya penuh kebencian, mengejarnya, dan tanpa perasaan ingin membunuh naruto si jelmaan monster kyuubi. Bebannya bertambah, penyakit sulit tidur menghantuinya terus menerus saat janji yang dibuatnya dengan Sakura –untuk membawa kembali Sasuke– tak bisa ia tepati. Merasa gagal menjadi shinobi, membuatnya tak nyaman berbaring di atas futon.

Sempat Naruto meminta obat pada Tsunade-baasan. Tapi ditolak, karena Tsunade tak ingin Naruto bergantung pada obat-obatan yang dapat berikan efek samping pada chakra yang ia hasilkan nantinya.

Dan Naruto pun mulai menyerah untuk mencari obat dari penyakit insomnia yang dialaminya….

...

Tapi saat Naruto mulai putus asa, gadis itu datang padanya. Pernyataan cinta saat pertarungan melawan pain waktu itu menyadarkan Naruto akan keberadaan seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya.

... Seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang yang gadis itu berikan, juga perhatian dan perlakuan lembut yang Naruto terima, seperti cahaya baru dalam hidup sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu.

Tidur bukan lagi masalah bagi Naruto. Pangkuan nyaman sang gadis saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan saat-saat indah ketika mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dan melewati dinginnya malam berdua, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Bagi Naruto, tidak ada obat yang lebih manjur untuk penyakit insomnia-nya dari pada si gadis Hyuuga. Gadis yang selalu bersedia menunggu dan tetap setia mencinta.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dialah obat untuk Uzumaki Naruto.

**~*~END~*~**

**A/N:** Seperti kata pepatah, Tidak ada rotan, akar pun jadi.

Tidak ada review, Update pun batal. *Bletak*

**~Dini & Ray, sbg anak SV-03~**


	18. Permadani

(Beta reader by Dini-nee & Mami Yui)

**Disclaimer:** So pasti milik **Masashi Kishimoto** Sensei.

**Warning:** Au, NaruHina versi Muslim, alias Hinata menggunakan jilbab.

**Permadani,**  
**~By L-Ly Three Kazumi~**

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Dari raut wajahnya, ia kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu yang penting. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang telah sempurna dekorasinya.

'Hmm… nampaknya ada yang kurang,' pikirnya bimbang. Mata birunya tertuju pada permadani di bawah kakinya, memanjang, menjalar di lantai menuju altar, tempat diucapkannya ijab kabul pernikahannya nanti.

"Yah, permadaninya norak, kurang pas, harus cari yang lain." Naruto pun langsung melesat ke pertokoan, mencari permadani yang cocok. Pilihannya jatuh pada permadani lavender berhiaskan bunga dandelion di pinggirannya. Dalam hati, ia menobatkan permadani inilah yang terindah di dunia.

…

Perasaan Naruto deg-degan, menunggu Hinata memasuki pintu menuju ruangan pernikahan mereka. Tadi Naruto sempat melihatnya di ruang make-up, tapi hanya sekilas.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita yang berbalut gaun putih dengan jilbab lavender pudar. Senyumnya menambahkan kesan manis padanya. Ijab kabul pun terucap. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

….  
Malam pertama tiba, malam yang selalu dinantikan tiap pasangan.  
Naruto perlahan menyingkap jilbab Hinata yang menutupi mahkotanya. Kini tampaklah paras indah Hinata yang dilengkapi oleh mahkota yang tak pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya, yakni rambut panjang sepinggang yang lurus dan halus berwarna indigo. Naruto dibuat terkesiap menatap mahkota hime-nya yang terlihat natural namun terkesan anggun menghiasi wajahnya.

Detik itu juga ia merutuki penobatannya tentang permadani indah yang baru ia beli tadi sore. Karena sekarang ia yakin, bahwa mahkota Hime-nya inilah permadani terindah di dunia…

~*~END~*~

A/N: Review yahhh?


	19. Hampa

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning: **little OOC, lebay, Naruto's POV, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)  
.

**Hampa  
~Hati yang kosong~  
By Yui Hoshina  
**

.  
Malam yang gelap tanpa sinar bintang, sama seperti hatiku yang saat ini telah kehilangan sinarnya.

Wajah ceriaku hanya sebagai topeng untuk mengelabuhi mereka. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik keceriaan, tersimpan kekosongan yang sangat mendalam.

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, kini hanya bisa diam tanpa ekspresi menatap langit malam yang kosong dan gelap tanpa taburan apapun.

Aneh..

Apa yang kuinginkan sudah terpenuhi.

Menjadi Hokage, mendapatkan istri cantik seperti Hinata, teman-teman yang selalu bersamaku, dan.. Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke Konoha.

Lalu, apalagi yang kurang? Cita-cita sudah tercapai, kebahagiaan sudah kudapatkan, dan pengakuan penduduk desa terhadapku sudah terlaksana.

Hatiku merasa kosong. Mungkin inilah yang dialami oleh Sai yang tidak bisa merasakan emosi apapun. Ternyata.. hal ini begitu menyesakkan.

"Naruto-kun.." panggilan lembut dari istriku, Hinata, yang kini memegang bahuku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum hambar.

"Nani desu ka?" tanyaku. Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan langsung memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya. Aku hanya pasrah tanpa berniat membalas pelukannya. Inderaku seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa saat istriku sendiri memelukku, seakan-akan kulitku mati rasa saja. Tapi, kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri. Aku selalu ada di sini untuk menemanimu. Mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu. Mengobati luka hatimu dan.. menyayangimu sepenuh jiwaku. Buang topeng keceriaanmu. Aku ingin melihat wajah ceriamu yang sesungguhnya. Jangan biarkan hatimu diliputi kekosongan karena aku akan mengisi kekosonganmu itu. Hentikan wajah kepura-puraanmu itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Aku di sini.. untukmu. Selalu.. dan selamanya," kurasakan mataku mulai memanas dan sesuatu yang hangat mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Bodohnya aku. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku. Hanya tiga hal yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Hal itu adalah...

**Perhatian, kasih sayang **dan** pelukan **dari seseorang yang mencintaiku.

Akupun membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sangat erat dengan perasaanku yang kini sudah menghangat dan terpenuhi.

"Arigatou ne.. Hinata."

**Fin  
**.

**A/N**: ini hanya ungkapan perasaan author yang merasa terasingkan, kosong dan merasa tidak dipedulikan. Tapi cuma 1 hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menyingkirkan perasaan seperti ini. Perhatian dari seseorang. =)  
Dan gomenasai kalau drabble satu ini terkesan lebay dan abal. ^^'

**-Yui Hoshina log out-**


	20. Senyuman Maut

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** AU, Full of OOC, gaje.

**Senyuman Maut**

**Kala senyuman bisa membawa musibah**

**~By Liekichi chan~**

Pagi hari yang cerah, penuh dengan kedamaian. Setidaknya hal itulah yang berada dalam pikiran lelaki berambut blonde itu.

Seperti biasa, ia mulai melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan motor sporty bercorak bara api. Sebuah motor yang terlihat sangat...

Wow. . UNYU BANGET. . .

Eits, tapi tunggu. Bukan hanya motornya aja kok yang unyu. So pasti orangnya juga dong.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama cowok cakep satu ini? Cowok yang namanya melejit karena kharismanya. Bukan hanya itu, kepiawaiannya dalam bermain basket pun sanggup membuat cewek-cewek di Konoha High School jadi klepek-klepek.

Naruto terus membawa motor sporty-nya hingga memasuki pekarangan sekolah megah tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia. Jadi, khusus hari ini sang charming satu ini berniat untuk memberikan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Biasanya kan cowok ini sedikit cuek.

Setelah membuka helm dan memarkirkan motornya, Naruto lantas berjalan dengan cool. Beberapa fansgirl-nya langsung menyerbu dirinya. Dengan sedikit sengiran, Naruto berhasil membuat beberapa diantaranya sesak nafas, bahkan pingsan di tempat.

Tapi seperti janjinya tadi, hari ini ia akan memberikan senyuman TOTAL! INGAT, SENYUMAN TOTAL!

Naruto mulai memberikan senyuman itu. Dan ya, gadis-gadis gaje yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa melihatnya.

Terus menjalankan aksinya, memberikan cengiran khasnya. Dan ya, respon yang ia dapat pun tetap sama. Bisikan dan senyuman.

"Ternyata aku memang benar-benar keren ya." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hihihi, lihat dia. Pede sekali dia itu."

"Hahaha, bodohnya lelaki itu. Lihat kelakuannya. Memangnya dia tidak malu. Dasar."

Dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, Naruto semakin melebarkan cengirannya.

"Ya ampun, dasar orang-orang ini. Banyak sekali yang ngefans padaku. Ckckck."

"NARUTOOOOO~!"

"AKU TAHU HARGA CABAI SEDANG MAHAL. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MENANAMNYA DI GIGIMU SEPERTI ITU! DASAR BODOOOH!" teriak Hinata yang langsung berlari meninggalkan pacarnya.

GUBRAK

**End**

Komentarnya?


	21. Mimpi

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, a little bit OOCness.**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Mimpi**

**By: **

**ANBU Tora & Light of Leviathan**

**.**

Suatu sore di musim gugur yang indah, mereka memandang desa Konoha yang tertimpa sinar mentari senja. Duduk-duduk di atas gunung pahatan wajah Hokage, Hinata dalam pelukan hangat Naruto dan segaris rona merah di wajahnya, mendengarkan Naruto berceloteh riang mengenai cita-cita dan mimpinya yang telah terwujud.

"Aku merasa beruntung bisa melihat hari ini tiba," kata Naruto tersenyum. "Semua yang kuimpikan akhirnya terwujud. Menjadi Hokage dan pahatan wajahku bisa bersanding dengan para Hokage terdahulu. Bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura-_chan_ untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke sini dan bisa menikmati dunia yang damai ini bersamamu."

Hening sesaat.

Naruto kemudian bertanya pada gadis yang ada dipelukannya. "Apa kau juga punya mimpi, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berpikir apakah dia memiliki mimpi. Sebenarnya tidak, mengingat Hinata selalu berkecukupan dan keinginannya nyaris selalu terpenuhi—karena Hinata pandai bersyukur atas apa yang ia dapatkan.

Lantas Hinata menjawab, "A-aku tidak memiliki mimpi." Ia melihat kekecewaan sekilas mengubah airmuka Naruto yang ceria. "Kurasa bisa bersama Naruto-_kun_ jauh lebih indah dari mimpi," imbuhnya pelan.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tersenyum kembali. _Benar juga_,' pikirnya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Semoga kebersamaan kita bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Aku tak ingin saat aku tersadar, kau sudah tak ada disampingku."

Naruto lalu mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya dan mendekap tubuh Hinata semakin erat.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan yang ditawarkan Naruto. Dalam hati, ia sendiri berusaha meyakini bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan.

Karena bisa bersama Naruto saja, tak pernah terbersit bayangan bahwa semua itu pasti terwujud.

Dan Hinata bersedia untuk tak terbangun dari lelap tidurnya, jika ini hanyalah mimpi.

.

**_The End_**

.

A/N: Hai, _Minna_! Ini percobaan RPG dari Hiro dan Light. Hiro jadi Naruto dan Light jadi Hinata. Apakah kelewat _OOCness_? XD

A/N2: Bagi Kawan NHL yang berminat mengetahui profil-profil singkat dari setiap Author Shuamarillys SV-03 Family, silahkan cek akun bersama kami! Akan update setiap minggu, lho! ^_^

Tiada _review_, tiada _update_! *bletaks*


	22. Unmei

Disclaimer: Semua orang juga pada tahu, *nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning: AU, second POV

運命

[Unmei]

Sesuatu yang tak bisa kita pastikan.

~by Sayaka Dini~

Kamu masih setia menunggu di sana. Di salah satu bangku taman. Padahal sudah lima belas menit lewat dari jam janjianmu dengan seseorang. Tapi kamu masih di sana, duduk tersenyum, menikmati angin sore yang membelai rambut panjangmu.

Dering ponselmu berbunyi, seseorang menghubungimu. Naruto.

"Hinata, maaf aku telat. Ban mobilku mendadak kempes. Apa kau masih di sana?" nada suara Naruto di seberang sana terdengar memelas dan sangat panik.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku masih di taman kok,"

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu. Apalagi cuaca mendung begini, sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Tapi kau tenang saja Hinata, aku hampir sampai di taman." suara Naruto terdengar terengah-engah, kentara sekali saat ini dia sedang berlari sambil berbicara denganmu melalui handphone.

Mendengarnya, membuat kau khawatir juga. "Tak perlu buru-buru, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkekeh di ujung telepon. "Gimana aku tidak buru-buru? Kita kan mau merayakan satu tahun hubungan kita."

Pipimu merona.

"Hinata, aku sudah bisa melihatmu di seberang sini!"

Kau berbalik menghadap pinggir jalan, melihat Naruto nyengir lebar di sana, melambai ke arahmu, dan mulai berlari menyebrang jalan raya,

"Aku segera ke-"

'TIIIIN!'

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat, bahkan tak pernah sedetik pun terlintas di pikiranmu. Badanmu berdiri kaku, parasmu penuh horor melihat truk besar itu melintas. Ponselmu yang hanya memperdengarkan bunyi 'tut tut', kini kau biarkan terjatuh ke aspal.

END

A/N: 運命 = Unmei = Takdir

Dini lagi pengennya menyiksa Naruto (plaak).

(menyodorkan telapak tangan) Review?


	23. hasil pemeriksaan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC.

**Hasil pemeriksaan**

**~by Dwi93Jun Takahashi~**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong di rumah sakit. Tujuannya untuk menjenguk sang sahabat sekaligus cowok yang ditaksirnya diam-diam, Naruto Uzumaki. 

"Hinata…Hinata…!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink sambil berlari-lari memegang seracik kertas ditangannya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. 

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Hinata was-was. 

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, keringat dingin terus keluar didahi Sakura. 

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Hinata, kali ini agak kencang. 

Sakura diam, namun tangannya menyerahkan sesuatu, sebuah kertas yang dibawanya tadi. 

Hinata segera mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya. 

Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat membaca kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah surat hasil pemeriksaan Naruto. 

Surat itu menyebutkan bahwa ada sesuatu dihati Naruto, yaitu…. 

Sebuah kata-kata bertulis "I LOVE YOU, HINATA" 

Sakura senyam-senyum gaje sambil geleng-geleng melihat Hinata yang pingsan. Kini gadis pink itu tengah susah payah membawan Hinata kekamar rawat. 

**End**

**Review?**


	24. Gombal

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang juga pada tahu, *nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning:** AU, rada OOC.

**Gombal,**

**Identik dengan kaum adam**

**~by Sayaka Dini~**

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hinata dengan sabar mendengarkan wanti-wanti dari Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Hinata-chan, kau itu baru satu minggu jadian dengan Naruto," ujar Tenten.

"Apalagi dia pacar pertamamu kan? sebagai wanita, kau harus hati-hati dengan omongannya," sahut Sakura.

"Bener banget. Namanya saja cowok, pasti mereka tak jauh dari rayuan gombal untuk menaklukan wanita!" celetuk Ino.

"Karena itu kita berkumpul di sini!" kata Tenten

"Untuk mengajarimu, agar tidak cepat termakan dengan omongan mereka!" tambah Sakura.

"Mengerti?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya!" Hinata mengangguk, meski ia sebenarnya lebih yakin, kalau Naruto bukan tipe cowok yang pandai menggombal. Tapi, yang namanya menghargai niat baik sahabat, gak apa-apa kan?

* * *

Raut wajah Hinata yang biasa polos dan lembut, kini berkerut cemberut menahan kesal. Melihat Naruto dari kejauhan berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau terlambat lagi Naruto-kun," ketus Hinata.

"M-maaf, dosenku tadi memberikan tugas tambahan," bela Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, lain kali kalau agak telat hubungi aku dulu,"

"Oke." Naruto nyengir seraya mengangguk mantab.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisihan.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto agak tersentak melihat Hinata menoleh padanya, "Hehehe... Sempet bingung juga, kok aku bisa senyum sendiri yah?" Ia memasang wajah berpikir sejenak. "Baru nyadar, karena aku barusan mikirin kamu."

O, O... gombalan pertama keluar Hinata...  
Mengingat saran sahabatnya. 'Jika cowok sudah mulai menggombal, lawan perkataanya, jangan diam saja dengan wajah memerah.'

"Mikirin aku?" Hinata memasang wajah jutek yang dibuat-buat. "Memangnya, aku wanita keberapa yang sudah kau gombalin gitu?" tanyanya sedikit sinis.

Agak terkejut dengan tanggapan Hinata, tapi toh Naruto tetap menunjukkan senyumannya. "Yang pertama dan yang terakhir Hinata..."

'Blush'

Oh tidak! kalau nada suaranya lembut dan senyum tulus itu keluar. mana bisa Hinata berpikir normal? Gawat! mungkin dia masih harus belajar banyak pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

...atau sebaiknya dia belajar, mana rayuan gombal beneran, dengan mana perkataan yang jujur?

**END  
**  
Fufufufu... ketahuan deh, biar dibilang cowok itu sering mengeluarkan gombalannya, tetap saja, kalau yang bilang adalah orang yang kita sukai, hati ini pasti cenat-cenut mendengarnya... XD

Review?

**~Dini sbg anak SV-03~**


	25. Makna

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, plotless.

Genre: Romance

.

**Makna**

~Karena tindakan pun selalu memiliki makna~

.

By: Light of Leviathan

.

Hinata Hyuuga terduduk di bangku taman Konoha. Terpaksa ditinggalkannya pekerjaan untuk mengikuti Naruto Uzumaki yang—sepertinya—ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya tempo hari lalu.

Sebenarnya letak kesalahannya bukan dari Naruto kepada Hinata. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Memang salah kalau ia berlatih keras dan intensif untuk kompetisi sepakbola nasional yang akan diselenggarakan satu minggu lagi?

Namun—menurut Hinata, Naruto terlalu memforsir diri. Lelah akan kekeraskepalaan Naruto dengan sepakbola yang digilainya, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri. Kediamannya itu membuat Naruto menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hinata marah padanya. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa kesepian jika Hinata menjauh darinya—dalam makna konotasi.

Hinata terpana, setangkai mawar putih dan sebatang dark chocolate terulur padanya, langsung dari Naruto. Gadis manis keturunan Hyuuga itu menengadahkan kepala, ditemukannya Naruto nampak salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata pelan seraya menerima pemberian Naruto. Ketika gadis itu menghirup aroma mawar putih yang segar, senyum merekah di wajahnya. Naruto tahu saja ia sangat menyukai bunga dan coklat yang tak terlalu manis.

Melihat gadisnya tersenyum kembali, senyum penuh kelegaan terkembang di wajah tampan Naruto. "Tentu saja untukmu," jawab Naruto, "sebagai permintaan maaf," imbuhnya.

Asumsinya tepat. Hinata mengulum senyumnya. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa padaku, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa kau menjauhiku selama berhari-hari?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Tak sadarkah kau sudah sukses menyiksaku berhari-hari karena kau lenyap?"

Senyum yang kian merekah serta mata yang menyipit, reaksi dari Hinata itu membuat Naruto gemas. Setengah menggerutu dan lebih kepada diri sendiri, Naruto berkata, "Aku takut kau 'pergi' karena aku tak mengacuhkanmu—atau karena apa saja. Karena itulah, dengan bunga dan coklat ini, aku meyakinkanmu."

Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Naruto menarik napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Yah… kau tahu aku sewarna dengan coklat—" Naruto melirik warna permukaan kulitnya. "—rasa manisnya berarti aku berusaha membahagiakanmu. Dan meski dark chocolate lebih terasa pahit—yang pahit itu berarti kejelekanku, tapi cintaku sama seperti mawar putih yang ada di genggamanmu."

—_dan itu berarti_ _cintaku abadi padamu_.

Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana kala mengetahui makna yang tak terucapkan di balik tindakan Naruto itu. Kini ia dipenuhi keterharuan yang tak dapat ditafsirkan dalam kata, sehingga ia hanya mampu melirihkan, "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…"

Mata biru itu melembut tatkala memandang Hinata Hyuuga yang merona berseri. Diraihnya Hinata agar berdiri—berhadapan dengannya, lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Untuk pelukan erat Naruto yang terasa begitu protektif, Hinata tak perlu bertanya apa arti di baliknya. Ia sendiri sangat mengerti…

…pelukan itu bermakna mereka saling melepas rindu.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Nanti bagi-bagi coklatnya ya?"

.

**TAMAT**

.

A/N: based on true story. *wink+salting* Sebenernya sih pengen diselewengin ke humor, tapi kok malah gagal… Maafkan Light, Kawan. Ihiks.

Jika ada yang berminat mengetahui profil-profil singkat kru Shuamarillys Family, mampir ke profil akun kami, ya! ^_^

(Additional A/N added by beta-reader) Besok malem diapdet lagi.

Tiada review, tiada update~ ;D


	26. Pelangi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AR, TWT.

.

**Pelangi**

~karena keindahan pelangi tercermin darinya~

By: Light of Leviathan

.

Hinata Hyuuga tiba-tiba saja menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage di siang hari selepas kepulangannya dari misi solo. Bukan karena siang hari ini begitu terik sampai hampir memanggang, tapi karena di ujung ruang pandangnya, ada Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berjalan keluar kantor Hokage sembari bersiul-siul riang.

Mengapa mesti berjumpa sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Akal sehat menjawab, tentu saja ia harus menyapa, tapi batinnya bertanya, bagaimana kalau Naruto lagi-lagi tidak menyadari keberadaannya?

Lamunannya buyar ketika Naruto berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapannya dan berkata dengan antusias, "Wah! Ada pelangi!"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangnya, lalu menengadah pada langit. Keningnya berkerut saat pandangannya bertemu ada biru cerah saja. Didengarnya Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Bukan di langit kok—"

Naruto tidak bohong. Tatkala Hinata menengadahkan kepala dan memandang pada sinar mentari, cahaya sang surya menyinari sepasang bola mata bagai mutiara, dan merefleksikan lebih tegas warna-warni indah yang memesona...

"—tapi di matamu, Hinata."

...yeah, Naruto memang sangat suka membuat 'pelangi'nya itu tersipu malu seperti ini. Karena dia jadi bisa menatap wajahnya yang manis sekali.

.

TAMAT

.

A/N: LoL a.k.a Light bangkit. Muahahaha. Sebenernya waktu itu fic ini untuk NHL-chan a.k.a Tita chan. Light harap ficlet ini nggak mengecewakan. ;)

Tiada review~ tiada update~ ;D


	27. Cincin?

Yak! Kali ini giliranku bikin drabble. Gomen ne kalau terlalu lama. ^^'

Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimotonya kabur terus. Takut Narutonya diculik kali ya?

**Warning:** AU, Chibi NaruHina, Naruto cadel S, Hinata cadel R, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Cincin?**

**By: Yui Hoshina**

.

"Hina-chan, kita nikah yuk," ajak Naruto polos.

"T-tapi... Nikahnya pakai apa, Nalu-kun? Kata Kaa-chan, kalo nikah itu pakai cincin," kata Hinata ikutan polos.

"Oh, iya, ya. Tou-chan juga bilang kayak gitu. Ya udah deh, Naru cari cincinnya dulu, ya? Hina-chan tunggu di sini aja," Hinata mengangguk sedangkan Naruto sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman.

.

"Ng… nyari cincinnya di mana ya? Kalo cincinnya gak ada, Naru harus cari akal buat bikin cincinnya. Ng... cari yang panjang dan lembut terus bisa diikat, terus yang nggak bica bikin tangan cakit kalo dipakai," gumam Naruto sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di jalan.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah benda (?) berwarna coklat, menggeliat-geliat (?) dan lumayan kecil.

"AHA! Ketemu!"

.

.

"Hina-chan!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Nalu-kun!" Hinata begitu senang dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Hina-chan, cincinnya gak ada. Jadi kita bikin aja ya pakai ini!" kata Naruto polos sambil menunjukkan benda (?) yang ditemukannya tadi di hadapan Hinata langsung.

Let's countdown!

Three…

Two…

One…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! CACIIIIING!" Hinata langsung pingsan melihat benda (?) yang dipegang Naruto.

"He?" Naruto hanya bingung melihat Hinata yang pingsan dan memandang cacing yang ada ditangannya, yang sudah disimpul 'mati' oleh Naruto.

**FIN**

**A/n:** kenapa malah mendadak pshyco ma hewan? =_="

Please review. ^^

Cute smile..

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	28. Sunnah

Yap… ini aku, ini tulisanku setelah sekian lama .hiatus. Dan kali ini spesial ramadhan ^^. Tenang, temanya santai kok. Yang bukan muslim bisa baca ko.

**Disclaimer: ya jelas lah… kishi-sensei bukan…?o.O **

**Warning: AU, NaruHina (Muslim), gombal, pasaran. Hop you like it.**

**.  
**

**Sunnah**

**.  
**

"Naruto-kun tidak mengikuti sunnah Nabi?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat suaminya hanya meminum air putih biasa sebagai menu pertama berbuka puasa. Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Biru langitnya diarahkannya tepat ke istrinya-yang sukses membuat istrinya itu salah tingkah karena 'diserang' secara tiba-tiba.

"Ini cukup kok, Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata yang kini mulai merona.

"Bu-bukannya ka-lau sunnah Nabi itu, berbuka de-ngan yang manis-manis?" Hinata berusaha berkata dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya, gagapnya muncul juga.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar. Dan dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi karena merasa rencananya tak akan gagal Naruto menjawab...

"Minum air putih sambil memandang wajahmu, sudah terasa sangat manis kok, Hinata-chan."

Rayuan gombal dan sangat pasaran. Tapi bagi Hinata, kalau Naruto yang mengatakannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

.

**Fin **

**.  
**

**Thanks for reading, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan selamat hari raya idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir batin.**

**Review…? ^^**

**Ray Ichioza  
**


	29. Bohong

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. We don't take any personal material advantage from making this fanfiction.  
Warning: AR, OOC, typos.

.

.

Bohong

.

.

Bulan purnama menggantung sempurna di langit malam yang bersih pekat gelap dari kerling bintang. Angin menelusuri tiap dataran dan daratan, menghela hembusannya pada gemerisik halus rimbun dedaunan dan pepohonan dan jangkrik yang meringkik bersahut-sahutan.

Setelah pagelaran perayaan kemenangan aliansi ninja atas perang dunia beberapa hari berturut-turut, sulit dipercaya keheningan merengkuh desa Konoha seolah keramaian karena kebahagiaan yang terjadi sebelumnya bak tak pernah merekah.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya sosok itu menjejak di atas gunung berpahatkan wajah-wajah Hokage pendahulunya, menerawangi tanah airnya dengan mulut terkatup dan duduk termenung. Sebut ia merenung. Karena alur kronologi histori berlari terlalu cepat untuk dilampaui otaknya yang lamban mencerna dan mengurai rangkaian peristiwa penyebab bingung.

Mimpi kanak-kanaknya tercapai. Benarkah? Teman setimnya yang ia kejar dan raih tanpa mengindahkan provokasi dan ancaman bertaruh nyawa kembali. Mimpikah? Teman-teman dan gelimpangan pahlawan ninja gugur dalam perang terbayarkan setimpal. Ilusikah? Kedamaian yang melingkupi seakan hendak meniduri abadi dunia ninja. Delusikah? Diakui eksistensinya bahkan dielu-elukan hingga membumbung ke ulu langit. Imajinasikah?

Gema kenangan dan gaung suara-suara memorial, kilas balik dari momentum yang telah berhasil diterjang, merangsek memenuhi seluruh penjuru pikiran dan batinnya.

Walau sangkalan pada harapan yang terwujud itu tidak mungkin, pada kenyataannya ini terjadi. Pada dirinya. Meragu seorang diri, sangkalan ini menjelma kebohongan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya. Sentuhan lembut di bahunya membuatnya mendongak ke belakang. Mata birunya menemukan bahwa sebenarnya secercah cahaya penerangnya bukan bersumber dari temaram bulan purnama, melainkan pada sepasang mata tanpa pupil yang menyorot tanya dan lebih berkilau baginya di kegelapan sepekat-pekatnya hitam.

Refleks ia mengangkat tangan tannya dan menggenggam tangan berjemari lentik yang semula bertumpu di bahunya, menarik pemiliknya untuk terduduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan pemilik mata bulan itu mengetahui bahwa ia butuh ditemani.

Disandarkannya kening pada bahu mungil terlapisi jaket ungu terlewat longgar itu. Mata birunya lekas terpejam tatkala merasakan tangan lain membelai lembut surai pirangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Selontar tanya dari suara seraknya, mengalahkan gemerisik berisik ripuh alam di malam hari.

Mata birunya mengerling ke samping, melihat sudut-sudut bibir itu terangkat—mengulas senyum tipis dengan rona merah muda merambati pipi pucatnya.

"Kau bisa saja membohongi yang lain," jawabnya ambigu, melarikan jemarinya yang tidak digenggam tangan tan lain pada punggung tegap berbalut jubah merah dihembus angin malam.

Naruto Uzumaki mendesah, nyengir menyerah. "_Byakyugan_, ya?"

Gelengan sekilas. Sentuhan pada punggungnya membuatnya lebih rileks. Naruto tahu Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan mencarinya hanya dengan _byakyugan_—karena jutsu khas klan Hyuuga itu tak mampu mendeteksi kebohongan. Hatinya tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Kemanapun Naruto menyendiri bukan menghendaki sepi apalagi sendiri, di ujung semua ketidakpercayaan itu ada Hinata. Menolongnya yang terjerumus keraguan akibat dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya, meski semua yang terjadi dan asa jadi nyata itu samar-samar, walau ruang pandangnya tak buram, walau ketidakpastian masih kukuh mengekori, dan keraguan ketat menghinggapi, nyaris mencetuskan kesimpulan itu atau ini bohong, tapi hati tidak lagi kosong.

Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam sehanyut wangi khas Hinata yang dicemburui oleh aroma kembang malam, mengeratkan genggamannya menampilkan betapa kontrasnya warna kulit mereka—tapi toh siapa peduli.

"Naruto-kun—"

Energi positif disengatkan Hinata pada dirinya. Ada selongsong ketentaraman tak teridentifikasi merasuki relungnya. _Keduanya—_karena Hinata turut merasakan hal yang serupa_._

Naruto tidak lagi peduli dengan semua penyangkalan, keraguan, ketidakpastian, atau kebohongan yang dipertanyakannya. Terkecuali dengan betapa ia lagi-lagi diselamatkan pada Hinata yang membuatnya mampu bangkit dan mengembalikan perdamaian dunia.

Hinata tidak bohong. Atau tepatnya, Naruto balik memercayai bahwa sebenarnya yang menyelamatkannya adalah kepercayaan Hinata pada dirinya, dan senyum malu-malu tersemat di wajah terbingkai helaian indigo itu.

"—terima kasih."

Sebuah potret sunyi di malam hari di atas gunung berpahatkan wajah-wajah para Hokage tiap generasi, Naruto belajar jujur pada dirinya dengan segala kerendahan hati bahwa yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah Hinata.

Dan Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, melirih tanpa lisan terucap, meyakinkan Naruto dapat bersandar kepadanya.

Mereka yang saling bertukar senyum dan merasakan senyum untuk satu sama lain meski tidak dalam posisi bisa saling melihat dengan leluasa—

"Yang harusnya berterima kasih itu aku, Hinata."

—ada cinta, bukanlah kebohongan belaka.

.

Fin

.

RnR?


	30. Masker

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. We don't take any personal material advantage from making this fanfiction.  
Warning: AU, OOC, typos****, cliché****.  
**  
.

Masker

.

Naruto Uzumaki cemberut. Istrinya disabotase oleh teman-temannya. Sepanjang hari menyita kamar, berkurung dalam sana dan tertawa tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya. Jadilah ia sendirian sepanjang hari di rumahnya.

Padahal Naruto sudah membayangkan akhir minggu bisa bermanja pada istrinya. Sekaligus memperbaiki krisis hubungan yang agak meregang karena seminggu ini sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Malam menjelang, Naruto beranjak menyalakan lampu-lampu karena ruangan-ruangan tampak remang-remang didominasi gelap. Tempat yang terakhir di tuju adalah ruang tamu di depan untuk menyalakan lampu taman rumahnya.

Pintu terbuka. Suara langkah kaki mengikuti langkahnya. Naruto entah kenapa merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, lekas ia menyambar saklar lampu tatkala seseorang menyuarakan namanya.

"Naruto-_kun_, ma-maaf tolong ambilkan a-air—"

"Astaga, Hinata, kau menakutiku sa—AAAARRGHH!" Naruto berbalik. Lalu teriak. Dan tersungkur pingsan.

Berdiri di dekat Naruto yang tergeletak, seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang menjuntai, sebagian helaian rambut menutupi wajahnya yang retak-retak bahkan luruh seperti pasir dan redup bola mata khas klan Hyuuga itu semerah buah saga.

Derap langkah berhamburan menghampiri Hinata yang panik di dekat Naruto. Sakura—teman Hinata yang berprofesi sebagai dokter—memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" lirih Ino prihatin.

"Kami pikir kau tadi jadi meminta air hangat untuk membilas masker bengkoang di wajahmu yang mulai mengering, Hinata. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, kami kira dia tersiram air panas atau apa," kata Tenten.

Hinata mengenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Aku ta-tadi sudah i-ingin meminta air pada Naruto-kun, ta-tapi … tiba-tiba dia teriak lalu inilah yang terjadi."

Sakura yang melihat mata Hinata memerah berkaca-kaca, menepuk punggung temannya. "Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, jangan menangis, ya!"

"A-aku ti-tidak menangis, Sakura-_chan_. Ma-mataku perih, mungkin karena maskernya mengering dan mengenai mataku."

Tepat setelah Hinata berkata seperti itu, mendadak ketiga temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hinata tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Well, Hinata yang ingin tampil cantik—demi suaminya karena sudah satu minggu tak bermesraan dengannya—meminta bantuan mereka untuk mendadaninya. Memakaikan masker oles yang mongering lima belas menit kemudian dan baru dibilas air hangat. Kalau sudah mengering akan retak-retak, dan jika mengenai mata akan terasa perih lalu memerah.

Sepertinya, Naruto yang penakut itu pingsan melihat Hinata bukan bertambah cantik, justru muncul dengan sosok menyerupai Sadako.

"Lain kali, jangan kita pakaikan masker ini untuk Hinata! Hahaha!"

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**RnR?**


	31. Cemburu

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. We don't take any personal material advantage from making this fanfiction.  
Warning: AR, OOC, typos****, post-war, hints****.**

.

**Cemburu**

**.**

Kakashi mengawasi seksama gelagat mantan rekan setimnya itu—yang kini menjadi musuh dunia dan ingin memproyeksikan _Tsuki no Me_. Mendelik tak suka pada muridnya Kurenai yang tengah menyentuh pipi Naruto—dan entah apa yang dikatakannya pada muridnya itu.

Kakashi menggeser pandangannya pada Naruto yang kini mengenggam erat tangan Hinata, ada determinasi dan kekuatan baru tak kasat mata yang membuat Naruto bangkit kembali dan menginjeksikan _chakra_ Kyuubi pada semua teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun, meski waktu dan tempat tidak tepat, Kakashi pikir mereka perlu berterima kasih pada Hinata—karena hanya gadis itu yang bisa mengembalikan semangat Naruto.

"Kau merasa terganggu, Obito?" tanya Madara.

Obito melengos. "Apa pun yang mereka lakukan, semua akan sia-sia saja."

_Copy-nin_ itu kini berdiri tegak, matanya menyipit curiga. Ditatap seperti itu, Obito memandangnya tajam. "Apa kau lihat-lihat, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menghela napas. Ini sulit. Tapi ia harus mengutarakan sejujurnya pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran ini. "Kau … cemburu pada Naruto dan Hinata, Obito?"

Aduh. Telak.

Bingo! Kakashi menyeringai modus di balik maskernya, seakan ia telah menginjak tuas emosional Obito hingga titik kulminasi.

"Seharusnya, semua yang melihat mereka turut berbahagia. Tak sepantasnya kau sirik pada mereka."

Madara menghembuskan napas panjang. Kakashi sengaja menginjak granat amarah Obito. Ledakan besar kemudian menjadi penanda gendering perang yang belum diketahui kapan berakhirnya.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak membunuh Rin, Brengsek!"

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**RnR? **


	32. Pantun

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto.**_** We don't own**_** Naruto. **

**Warning: AR, OOC, OOT, **_**plotless, humor failed**_**. **

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Pantun**

**~Dendang pantun cintaku padamu~**

**.**

"…kondisi ekonomi Konohagakure belum stabil pasca perang. Terjadi inflasi dan deflasi pada—"

Naruto Uzumaki, kandidat kuat Hokage berikutnya, menguap lebar-lebar tidak tahu diri di forum diskusi yang melibatkan semua petinggi dan para sesepuh Konoha.

Sikutan tajam rekan setimnya yang bersurai merah muda mendarat pada rusuknya. Naruto mengaduh, di sisinya yang satu lagi, Sai tersenyum memaklumi. Sasuke sebagai terdakwa sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia ninja hanya mendengus.

"Sakit, Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto meringis-ringis sembari mengusap-usap bagian tubuh yang digelayuti pedih.

Sakura memberikan gestur mendengarkan pembicara saat ini—salah satu sesepuh Konoha yang tua dan menyebalkan, serta tanda agar Naruto diam menyimak diskusi ini—berhubung mereka terlibat langsung dalam perang dunia ninja.

Hingga Naruto yang tengah bersungut-sungut bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di seberangnya bersama tim delapan.

Hinata Hyuga. Tersenyum geli dan mahfum atas tingkahnya. Ternyata jika dia tidak malu-malu seperti ini, sungguh—

Terbersit rangkaian memori dalam benak Naruto. Ada banyak sekali hal dan rasa yang ingin Naruto ungkapkan pada Hinata. Namun satu hal yang ingin ia ucapkan—

"Jadi, Naruto, sebagai pahlawan dunia ninja, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang solusi yang ada untuk masalah krisis ekonomi ini?"

Teman-teman seangkatan Naruto menahan tawa. Duh, lihat saja itu yang ditanya sedang melongo dengan tampang bodoh terpesona ke seberangnya.

"Aaah…" Naruto mendesah, "satu detik, dua koma…"

"EH?"

"Hinata cantik, Naruto yang punya."

Hinata Hyuga tersipu.

Teriakan dan jitakan merongrong Naruto Uzumaki. Mari berdoa supaya dia sempat mengatakannya langsung pada tambatan hatinya.

.

Fin

.

Jangan lupa ikut berpartisipasi di NaruHina Annual Event (NHAE), NaruHina Fluffy Day, tanggal 10 April nanti, ya.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
